Love x Time
by vampoof94
Summary: Lucy is Erza Scarlet's mentor. Lucy is 19, Erza is 13, but everyone knows they have a crush on each other. What happens when Lucy leaves on a job to defeat an unstable mage? Erza x Lucy Yuri Requested by Jason Hunter :)
1. The Change

**AN: So this was a request from Jason Hunter and I really hope it turns out well. :D **

19 year old Lucy Heartfilia was in the middle of giving a lecture to her student, 13 year old Erza Scarlet. Lucy was an S class mage of Fairy Tail and Erza had asked to become the woman's student. Lucy had agreed because she just couldn't refuse Erza's adorable face.

"Erza. You can't just rush head first into a battle like that. You could get yourself killed." Lucy stood in front of the small girl who was on her knees looking straight at Lucy's face. The blonde sighed and crossed her arms. "Why did you rush into battle like that?"

Erza looked Lucy dead in the eye. "I wanted to protect you."

"But you know I don't need it Erza. I'm S class."

"I want to become your knight and keep you safe Lucy Sensei." Erza huffed. Lucy smiled and ruffled the red heads hair. For a long time Lucy had known Erza had a little crush on her. It was also no secret that Lucy had something for her student, but they couldn't be together and Lucy made sure to tell Erza that.

"You're just a kid Erza."

"I am not!"

Lucy sighed and changed the topic. "What's this I hear about Mira beating you in a fight?"

"..."

"Erza?" Lucy crossed her arms again and waited for Erza's reply.

"She fought dirty." Erza mumbled. Lucy sighed.

"I told you before Erza. Nobody fights fair. Do you think the men we just took down today fought fair? I don't think so. They took a hostage and then took hold of our weapons."

"But we still won."

"Yes and that's because we were smarter. You need to stop and think before charging in because it just might save your life."

"I'm sorry." Erza bowed.

"It's fine Erza. Just remember what I have been teaching you."

"I will become S class." Erza declared. Lucy smiled.

"Yes you will." Lucy took Erza's hand and they started towards Fairy Tail.

…**...**

Lucy opened the doors to Fairy Tail and walked in with Erza right beside her.

"Lucy! It's nice to see you again." Makarov smiled and waved her over. Lucy patted Erza's head and walked over to the bar.

"How have things been Master?"

"Going pretty good. Natsu and Gray have been troublesome, but when aren't they?" Lucy laughed with Makarov and took a sip of her drink. "How was your job with Erza?"

"Went better than I expected. She rushed in head first like usual and we got our weapons taken away, but we came out on top."

"That's good to hear. I think it's great that you decided to train her."

"Well I couldn't refuse such a cute, determined face." Lucy chuckled and looked over at Erza who was arguing with Mira again. "She's different from the others. She's absolutely set on becoming S class."

"She wants to prove herself to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone can see that she has a thing for you." Makarov took a drink of his beer and sighed. "I can also see you like her more than just a student."

"That's ridiculous Master. She's just a kid." Lucy said once again.

"I'm just telling you what I've seen." Makarov looked over at Erza and smiled. "She will become a great mage."

"I know. Maybe even better than me."

"Not sure of that one, but there is a job I need you to take."

"Huh? What is it? Can't Laxus take it?"

"He's out. You're the only one I can ask."

"Okay..." Lucy grumbled.

"Someone requested an S class mage to defeat an unstable time mage."

"I see...I guess I'll go take care of it then." Lucy rose out of her seat and walked towards Erza. The red head got knocked over by a laughing Mira and Lucy caught the girl. "Erza. I'm going to be gone for a couple days."

"Can't I go?"

"No. It's going to be too dangerous for you."

"I can fight too!"

"I said no. You're not ready for an S class job yet."

"Fine." Erza crossed her arms and stared at the ground in anger.

"I want you to continue working really hard okay?"

"I will."

"Erza I promise I'll be back and we'll go on a job together again." Erza smiled up at her and Lucy ruffled the girl's hair before walking out the door.

…**...**

Lucy grunted as she blocked another attack from her enemy. He had been using all kinds of time magic. He could set time back and heal himself, but Lucy was tiring fast. She had called out several spirits now and could only summon about one more before she would be drained completely. She pulled out a golden key and summoned Virgo.

"Is it time for punishment mistress?"

"No...I need your help in taking this guy down." Lucy quickly explained her plan and Virgo nodded before disappearing. Lucy grabbed her whip and waited. The time mage suddenly was taken under ground and then thrown high into the air where Lucy used her whip and wrapped it around the man's ankle and used the whip to slam him into the ground. She sighed as she saw that the battle was over. Virgo was dismissed and Lucy walked over to the defeated mage and bent down beside him. She could already hear the people of the town running towards her. She felt a hand touch her and then a bright light lit up her surroundings. She shook her head and looked around. Nothing seemed different. Lucy rubbed her head and started back to Fairy Tail. Maybe then she could get some sleep.

…**...**

Lucy stretched and walked up to the guild. Something seemed different, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She pushed the double doors open and froze with her mouth hanging open. Everything was different. Natsu and Gray were causing trouble, but they were older. Lucy heard gasps and whispers run through the guild. She then heard a familiar voice and turned to see a much older Erza. "Lucy..." The blonde fell to the ground as she passed out. As she faded into the darkness, she could hear the worried conversations from her friends.


	2. Waiting

**AN: Okay so this one is shorter and not as exciting BUT guess what I'm working on chapter three :D I love that a lot of you have reviewed on chapter one already :) More action next time **

Erza tapped her feet impatiently as she sat at one of the tables. Lucy had been gone for a week now. Something had to have happened to her. Everyone just said to wait, and that's all Erza had been doing besides training until she dropped. She really wanted to show Lucy she could fight alongside her. Before she knew it, Lucy had been gone for over a year. Erza had decided she would focus on training to become S class so she could search for Lucy. Mira walked up to Erza.

"Still waiting for your teacher?"

"I'll always wait, but right now I'm focused on getting stronger."

"You will never be stronger than me." Mira smirked and Erza hit her. Once again the two girls jumped at each other trying to prove who is better. Later that day Erza was in the woods practicing her swordplay. She slashed at her target.

"I can't take this!" Erza dropped her swords and started hitting the target with her fists. She felt as if she wasn't getting any stronger. Usually Lucy would say how she was getting better. Erza hit it one last time before breaking down into tears. "I miss you Lucy..." Erza sobbed and hit the ground. She could only remember all the times Lucy practiced sword fighting or just hand to hand combat with her. She didn't know how much longer she could wait. Erza pushed herself up and took her swords. "I'll find you Lucy Sensei..." She pushed herself harder and focused on her movements. She would become an S class for Lucy.

…**...**

Makarov faced all of the chosen participants for this years S class mage exam. Erza stood straight and proud as she listened to him. No one had spoken of Lucy for three years now, not even Erza. She had trained hard for this moment. She would finally become S class and start her search for Lucy. Makarov looked over each and every one.

"Let's see who comes out on top this time. Let's begin!" Everyone ran off in different directions. Makarov smiled. "Let's see how this turns out Lucy. Will your student fulfill her promise to you?"

…**...**

Erza panted as she kicked Cana down. She caught her breath and turned to face Makarov. Erza straightened up and he smiled. "Erza Scarlet. Congratulations on becoming an S class mage of Fairy Tail!" Erza finally let a smile cross her lips.

'_I did it...I finally became S class._' Erza thought proudly. She raised her hand and the other Fairy Tail members followed suite. It was what Fairy Tail used to show they were all together no matter how far apart they were. '_I'll find you Lucy._'

…**...**

Erza lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling in her apartment. She had just gotten home from the S class exams and she was exhausted. She had fought with all she had. Erza smiled.

'_At least I became S class._' Erza thought happily. She looked at a picture on her desk and smiled sadly. It was of Lucy scolding her. Mira had taken the picture to shove in Erza's face. '_I still remember when Lucy became my mentor._'

…**...**

**Flashback**

Lucy was laying under a tree and napping. She had been on mission after mission and decided it was time to take a short break. She heard someone approach her and opened her eyes to see a young red head. Lucy yawned and sat up. She leaned her back against the tree and looked at the girl.

"You're Erza right?"

"Yes." Erza was looking off to the side before speaking to Lucy. "Would you teach me how to become S class?"

"Huh? You want me to train you?" Lucy said in shock. Erza nodded. "Well I don't think I'd be such a great teacher. I think you should ask someone else."

"Please. I promise I'll work really hard!" Erza looked Lucy dead in the eyes and Lucy couldn't help but to smile.

'_What a cute face._' Lucy thought as she stood up.

"Well Erza. I'll become your mentor on one condition. Promise me you will become an S class mage."

The red head smiled and nodded. "I promise!" Lucy ruffled the girl's hair and started walking towards the woods.

"Let's get started then."

…**...**

Erza sighed and rolled over things had certainly changed when Lucy was gone. Mira wasn't even her rival anymore since Lisanna had died. People in the guild seemed to have forgotten the young celestial mage. Soon it had been 5 years that Lucy had been gone. Many thought of her as dead. Erza thought differently though. She tried to think out of the box like Lucy had taught her to do. Something had to have happened to her, but what. Erza could never figure it out. She had searched and searched, but always came up empty handed. Erza had recently gotten back from one of her searches and decided to relax at the guild for awhile. She heard the doors open and nearly fell out of her chair. There standing at the door was an exhausted and shocked Lucy. Erza jumped out of her seat.

"Lucy..." She watched as the girl fell to the ground. "Lucy!" Erza ran over to her and picked her up to take upstairs. Mira followed her.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so...looks drained and a few scratches. What the hell happened to her?" Erza asked to herself. Mira smiled.

"She came home."

"Just like she promised..." Erza let a few tears fall as she hugged the girl to her. "Finally..."


	3. Reunited

**AN: Yay erlu moments ahead! XD I'm so going to bed after I put this up...I'm exhausted lol**

Lucy felt a hand on her head and opened her eyes to see Mira looking at her worriedly. Lucy gasped and bolted upright. She was breathing hard and stared at Mira in shock.

"You! You're older! And wearing a dress!"

"Yeah...I am." Mira smiled at Lucy and the blonde jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Everyone was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

'_Maybe I have lost my mind..._' Lucy thought. She saw the master and walked over to him.

"What happened?"

"You were gone for five years Lucy. I think you should explain."

"I wasn't gone, but two days! I defeated the time mage and came right back!" Lucy held her head and slumped to her knees. "How could I have been gone five years..."

"That mage must have cast a spell after you defeated him." Makarov stated. Lucy stood up and took another look around the guild. Natsu and Gray stared at her. Mira walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This must be so confusing for you."

"Uh yeah it is...how old are you now? 18?"

"Yes. So is Erza. Maybe you should visit her."

"I guess so..." Lucy rubbed her head. "She still live in the same place?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Mira..." Lucy slowly walked out of the guild.

…**...**

Erza heard a knock on her door and stood up to answer it. When she opened the door she threw her arms around the person. Lucy would usually push her off, but this time was different. Lucy held on just as tight as Erza.

"Erza...Sorry I took so long."

"You came home."

"Five years huh?" Lucy let Erza go. "I really can't believe it, but here you are 18 now..."

"So time never passed for you then?"

"No. I'm still 19."

"Perfect." Erza smiled and pulled Lucy inside.

"How is that perfect? I was hoping you could fill me in on everything that happened while I was gone."

"I'm S class."

"Are you...I'm happy." Lucy sat down on Erza's bed.

"What you don't sound happy."

"I am. I just really wanted to watch you pass and see that proud grin on your face when you told me." Lucy smiled and Erza sat down beside her.

"A lot has changed."

"Mira sure seems different."

"Yeah...Lisanna died three years ago. We're no longer rivals. I guess we grew up."

"Oh..." Lucy looked down at the ground. "It's weird, but looks like I'm in the same age group and you and the others. This is going to be so weird."

"I think it's great." Erza said.

"Why is that?"

"Do you remember me saying I would become your knight and protect you?"

"Of course I do. I told you that time didn't really pass for me."

"And what did you say to me?"

"You're just a kid...oh..." Lucy finally got it and laughed. Erza grinned and pushed Lucy down onto the bed.

"I'm not a kid anymore Lucy Sensei."

"No more calling me that. I don't think you need a teacher anymore."

"All right Lucy. How about this?" Erza leaned down and kissed Lucy. She felt the girl under her tense up before slowly relaxing into the kiss. Erza pulled away and looked into Lucy's eyes.

"You're right. You're not a kid anymore Erza and while this feels so weird...I like it."

"Does this mean we can be together now?"

"Yes. I'll let you be my knight Erza Scarlet." Lucy pulled Erza in for another kiss and Erza laid down on top of Lucy. The blonde quickly pulled away. "Take the armor off!"

"Oh sorry." Erza ex-quipped into her regular clothes. Lucy stared in amazement.

"That's new. I never knew you could do that."

"It's something I was learning in my spare time that you weren't training me." Erza grinned and Lucy chuckled.

"I wouldn't expect any less from my now ex-student." Lucy sat up with Erza in her arms. "You grew into a beautiful woman Erza." Lucy looked at Erza and saw that was blushing. "Aww how cute. You're facial expressions are still the cutest."

"T-thanks...so what exactly happened during that job anyways?"

"Oh that...Well I fought the unstable time mage and when I beat him, there was this flash of light. I didn't think anything of it...but I guess that's why I'm five years into the future."

"I see. I really have no idea how you feel, but I can tell you that while everyone else thought you were dead, I never stop believing. I've even been searching for you."

"Really?" Lucy closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah." Erza leaned her head on Lucy's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Everyone at the guild is going to help explain everything that has happened Lucy. When you first walked into the guild yesterday, I thought I saw a ghost, but your facial expression. I thought you were going to be stuck that way and then you passed out. All of this is hard, but we will make this work because no matter how much time has passed, my feelings have not changed."

"You always were one to say weird romantic things to me." Lucy chuckled. "I had always wished we were closer in age so I really could be with you. I guess being sent on that job was a blessing in disguise."

"Really? You felt this way when I was a kid?"

"Yeah...weird I know. I hated myself for it because you were so young."

"Well now everything has changed and I can kiss you all I want. There's nothing weird about our relationship now."

"You're right." Lucy said. "How about we go on that job I promised you? I think you're ready for an S class job now."

"Of course! You have no idea how much I have been waiting for that." Erza said excitedly. Lucy laughed and was pushed back down onto the bed. The two reunited girls kissed and talked about anything that came to mind. Erza was so happy to have Lucy back and for once in her arms.


End file.
